


Howling at the Stars

by ChristopherR117



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristopherR117/pseuds/ChristopherR117
Summary: A story that starts with the blossoming romance between Ashara Dayne and Ned Stark at the tourney of Harrenhal, and shows the changes brought forth when Ned decides to accompany Ashara back to King's Landing.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A prologue for what will be a larger story

The trees were not near as ancient as the ones in Winterfell’s Godswood, and while up North the woods seemed almost alive, here there was little more than the pervasive feeling of death, very much like the crypts that housed the Stark Kings of old. Every inch of Harrenhal was foreboding and depressing in equal measure; it was nothing short of a miracle in his mind that the members of House Whent could call this monstrosity a home.

Even the loneliness of the Eyrie had more cheer than the burnt halls once ruled by Harren the Black. Gods he missed Winterfell, it seemed the south had less to offer him every day.

“Ned,” her voice was sweet, like a melody, but her smile was sad and fleeting. She placed a delicate hand on his shoulder as she moved to sit by his side, beneath a bone white heart tree with a bitter red smile. “Are you okay? What the prince has done with Lyanna, it was, well it wasn’t proper.” The concern in her voice was genuine, although she struggled with the words, if unsure how to bring up what happened. 

It was no surprise; half the realm was talking about the mockery Rhaegar made of his pregnant wife at the tourney. Publically Scorning Princess Elia before the entire kingdom, and spreading untrue rumors of Lyanna's decency in the process. Every servant in Harrenhal was calling Lyanna a whore under their breath; little was spoken of Rhaegars folly, however.

Ned had made the mistake of looking at Ashara; she was beautiful, far too beautiful to look at a northern second son with anything other than kindness and pity. Even so, he couldn’t help what he felt, yet had no desire to shame himself by chasing what he couldn’t have, regardless of what Brandon had suggested.

“Shouldn’t you be with Elia,” he asked, perhaps sounding far more bitter then he intended if the hurt in her violet eyes was any indication. 

“Elia is a grown woman,” the implication being that he wasn’t a grown man, ”and besides, I want to be with you, I cannot imagine how your family feels.”  


He looked out at the woods, not trusting himself to not stare at the beautiful woman by his side. “Worried,” he responded after a moment, “Father isn’t sure what to do, and Brandon is in a rage, not to mention Lyanna. She’s just as afraid as the rest of us I fear.” That scared him more than anything else in truth, he had never seen Lyanna afraid before, and he never wanted to again. He wished to hold his sister, to promise her that he wouldn’t let any harm come to her, yet Ned could not make false promises, and he despised himself for his weakness.

“I’m here for you,” Ashara offered, she wrapped her arm around him, laying her head on his shoulder. Eddard felt a blush creep into his cheeks, thankfully hidden by the natural darkness of the surrounding woods.

“Thank you,” His voice cracked, and he felt shame fill his every being as she giggled softly into his side. 

“Have you considered my offer,” She asked quietly after a moment of comfortable if not awkward silence, her head still laying on his shoulder. “Arthur can Knight you, and you can be my sworn shield.” She raised her head, and brought her face close to his to whisper in his ear, “my guardian, my protector.” Her warm breath tickled, and to his infinite shame, blood rushed to more than just his cheeks. 

He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose.

“I’m not sure,” He answered her, fully knowing he planned on denying her request. Jon Arryn had always warned him of the girls from the King’s Landing, how they would seduce a man for his riches and leave them alone and poor. When Ashara discovered he had no riches to offer her, she would leave him. He had no desire to go through such heartbreak, “Robert has offered much the same,” and the lordship of the Rainswood if he desired it, although he decided to leave that part out.  


“Oh,” She said, perhaps disappointed, or perhaps not, Eddard couldn’t tell. “Well, maybe I can join you then. The Stormlands, I always wanted to visit, I’ve heard they're quite nice once you get past the all the storms.” She said, half joking.

That was worse in Ned’s opinion; he knew Robert would seduce her if given enough time, everyone always wanted Robert. The handsome, strong Lord Paramount, a knight muscled like a maiden’s fantasy and a head taller than most men. Bringing Ashara to Winterfell presented the same problems, but with Brandon. He was just plain faced Ned, with nothing to his name but whatever lands Brandon or Robert decided to give him one day.

“Maybe,” He gave a nonanswer.

“Maybe?”She pulled back, hurt in her voice. “Why not yes?” She demanded. He did not know how to respond at first, and despite opening his mouth, words would not come, and he felt like a fool as he opens his mouth gaping like a Tully Trout. “Are you betrothed already?”

He felt tense, “No,” he said, the word ushing from his lips. “I assure you I am not engaged.”

“Are you…” She made a hand gesture. 

“What?” Looking at the movement of her hands, he had no idea what she was referring to, but it seemed explicit. “A maiden,” He whispered, secretly hoping she wouldn’t hear him.

She laughed loud and clear at that, the sound echoing throughout the woods. “No, that’s not what I meant. I already knew you were a Maiden. You made it obvious when we danced.” He had no idea what she meant by that, and he was far too ashamed to ask for her to elaborate. “ I meant, are you a pillow-biter.”

He had no words to react but wondered if he could ask the Bolton’s at his father's pavilion to flay him. It would bring him less shame then continuing this conversation.

“You are, aren’t you? God’s I’ve been acting like a fool, I’m sorry I wouldn’t have pursued you if I knew. I thought you and Robert were far too close and that you were a bit too sweet, but I was hoping that you weren’t” She rushed out her words, the Star of Dorne seeming nervous for the first time that Ned could remember. “I hope you can forgive me.”

“I’m not a pillow-biter,” he responded after a long minute. He wishes he sounded confident, but he could never seem anything nervous but nervous around the violet-eyed beauty.

“You're not,” She said slowly, seeing him nod in assurance, some of her typical confidence returned to her.

“Why then?” She asked, “Why have you been avoiding me since are dance, I thought you were different, so why is it that you're acting as if I have greyscale.” 

“I’m not good enough for you,” He spoke honestly, his grey eyes meeting her captivating violet orbs. He felt so dull and boring next to her, in her elegant purple dress designed to show off her womanly figure, and him in his everyday wool doublet.

“You're not good enough for me,” She said as if trying to understand what he meant. “You do know that the Starks are a Great House, correct?” She reached for his head, her palm feeling his scalp with tenderness. “Are you running a fever perhaps?”

“I know that but I have nothing to offer you, Ash,” He explained. “Your you, your beautiful, and funny, willful, proud, and Kind. Everything about you is more than I deserve. I have no wealth, no titles, and nothing to offer. The best you can expect from me is whatever small-keep Robert or Brandon find laying around to gift me. You can do better than a second son. Even if I’m from a great house, you are the type of women who deserve a King, not a nobody.”

“Oh, Ned.” She spoke softly, grabbing his hands with her own,” You fool, your kind, and honorable, and oh so sweet. I have lived in king’s landing since I was a girl. Wealth, power, titles, those things mean nothing to me. I want you, and that’s all.” She placed his palm against her face, “Do you want me?”

Ned was never good with words, everyone he had ever met would attest to the truth of that statement. So he didn’t know what to say, but he knew what he wanted to do.

He leaned forward to kiss her, and Ashara met him halfway, their lips met, and Ned felt whole.


	2. Knighting- Ashara I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned becomes a Knight, Robert and Jon give Ned a gift, and Ashara becomes better acquainted with the Starks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback I've gotten thus far. Do tell me what you think of the Story!

“Talking?” Elia said the words carefully, placing her water down on the table between them. Elia did not drink when she was with child, and while the babe was only two months along, the Princess took no risks. Her face twisted in a look of confusion and amusement. “ You were gone for the entire night, with a man I happen to know you fancy, and you expect me to believe that the only thing the two of you did is exchange a few chaste kisses and talk.”

“It’s the truth,” Ashara defended, knowing fully well that Elia would not believe her. Ashara had stumbled in their shared pavilion in the early hours of the morning looking a disheveled mess with her dress ruffled and her hair astray. She was fortunate Arthur hadn't seen her, or she would never have heard the end of it. It was truly fortunate he would be with the Prince, and that Elia and her husband were not on the best of terms at the moment. “We enjoyed each other’s company.”

“I’m sure you did,” Elia gave a knowing smile, coming to the wrong conclusion. It would have been easier to convince her of the truth if Elia had not known that Ashara was no maiden, at least then she wouldn’t have reason to doubt her word. “But the entire night, you're sure your Ned was truly as virtuous as you claimed?”

Ashara had rolled her eyes at the accusation and drank from her goblet of Wine. She knew she must have looked a fright still, only receiving a few scant hours of rest before being forced awake by the inquisitive princess. “I am sure, and he remains pure still, he does not wish to dishonor me by bedding before our wedding?”

“Oh?” That had peaked Elia’s interest, by the way, her brown eyes shone. “He does know that you have been dishonored, more than once, by more than one man of course?”

Her cheeks colored, “He knows, and he still wishes for my hand in marriage. He said he would speak with his father.” It was not easy for her to tell Ned of her lost virtue, and he had seemed disappointed by the revelation, but was willing to stand by her all the same.” What's more, he has expressed his interest in returning with us to King’s Landing.”

“To be knighted by Arthur,” Elia had rolled her eyes, “Your fantasies are adorable, tell me, does Arthur know that he will be knighting Ned Stark so that you can keep him close to your chamber door at night.”

“That is not the reason,” She defended, though, in truth, the thought had occurred to more than once. “Being knighted by the member of the King's Guard is a huge opportunity, it will help Ned adjust for life at court.”

Elia always had something witty to say, so she was more than a little surprised to see her friend fall silent. Her face pale, and a look that resembled anger on her features, but it was far more compatible with disgust.

Ashara turned to meet her gaze, and her own heart froze.

“I appreciate your concern for my brothers well being,” Lyanna Stark began, her dark brown hair falling around her shoulders, and in a simple grey dress that was plain by southern standards, but she wore it with incredible grace. She had the same grey eyes as Ned, and the same smile on her lips, though hers seemed to lack the warmth which Ashara always sensed in her brother. By her side was the servant who had undoubtedly let her in, a servant that would soon be out of a Job if Ashara had to guess. “Your Grace,” Lyanna gave a mock curtsy to Elia which screamed insolence, and Aerys had killed people for less.” I wish to speak with Lady Ashara if that is okay with you?” Lyanna asked, her eyes met Ashara’s own, and the Dornish women found herself rising to her feet.

“You may,” Elia said coolly, dismissing Ashara and the woman who the entire court was discussing. Lyanna smiled brightly and turned on her heel out the door expecting Ashara to follow, and it was only a moment before she did, her thoughts a jumbled mess.

The rumors about Lyanna were many and varied. She was called a whore, an innocent youth, brave, meek, and many other contradictory things. None of which she heard Ashara could honestly trust. Ashara had remembered what Ned had said, and how he said that Lyanna was scared of the attention she was receiving, but Ned had not seen his little sister in years, perhaps he had not known her as well as he thought.

“I do apologize for listening in, but I was curious to know more about the girl that had stolen by shy brothers heart,” Lyanna said as they fell in step side by side. More than a few men and women glanced at them as they passed. “I was hoping for more than just a pretty face that would break Ned’s heart.”

“I would never break ned’s heart,” Ashara assured, she was hoping to build a life with the Northerner, and breaking his heart was not her intention.

“You will never if you do, you shall regret it,” Lyanna assured confidently. Ashara felt a chill go up through her spine, she did not know how a girl of barely six and ten would make her regret anything, but she had little doubt Lyanna would find a way. “My father has agreed to the match,” Lyanna stated, her voice had a bitter ring to it, but Ashara paid it no mind.

It felt as if her heart would burst, a surge of joy that shot through her body. Her and Ned would be married as she dreamed, and they could build a life together.

“Don’t get too excited,” Lyanna continued at a steady pace, a destination in mind. “Ned is a good man, far too good of a man for a woman such as yourself.” Ashara agreed with that assessment in truth, but Ashara had yet to meet a woman deserving of her Ned. “Even if he doesn't realize it, he deserves better than a slattern who has been” her voice changed, in a surprisingly accurate imitation of Elia’s voice “dishonored, more than once, by more than one man of course?”

“You were listening?” Ashara could not hide her surprise as she turned to face Lyanna fully.

“I wanted to know what kind of women had stolen Ned’s heart.” Lyanna met Ashara's gaze, visibly unimpressed, her grey eyes piercing into Ashara’s soul. “ I’m left more than a little disappointed in truth. You are not good enough for Ned. Honestly, you're not even good enough for Brandon,” Lyanna responded bitterly. “I will not tell my father you're a slattern. Ned would never forgive me if I did.”

Ashara's heart was racing, and not for the reasons she would like, Ned’s little sister seemed to be holding her future in her delicate hands, and seemingly content to break it on a moment's notice. “You will not stand in our way?” Ashara asked hesitantly, in truth, afraid of the answer. Her hands had balled into fists in her skirt, her nerves getting the best of her as she softly swayed back and forth on the balls of her feet.

“On the contrary,” Lyanna's smile was vicious and victorious, it ground Ashara's hopes into a fine powder. “Ned wanted to be married to you by the end of the week, and father seemed content with that, more concerned with political pacts then with his children’s happiness.” For a moment Lyanna’s smile faltered, hinting at her incoming betrothal to a certain Baratheon. “Father agreed to postpone the wedding for a time, what's more, he agreed with me that Arthur should not Knight Ned.”

The fact Ned had wanted to marry her so quickly had given her a spark of joy, even if that pleasure dissipated promptly under Lyanna’s cruel smile. “Why?” She had asked, she couldn’t fathom what was wrong with Ned being knighted, in the North such an honor meant nothing, but in the south where titles were everything, a Knighthood would open up a world of opportunities for them, it was their key to building a life together in many ways.

“I won’t have Ned being indebted to you or your brother,” Lyanna had explained in a bored tone. “Regardless of what I said, he insisted on being a knighted, something I’m sure was your doing, speaking of which, we should hurry along, we're going to be late.”

* * *

  
It was a small gathering, with only the Stark family, herself, Jon Arryn as well as his nephew Elbert, and Robert Baratheon being present. Ashara's brother Arthur was also in attendance, likely to work out the final agreement of her and Ned’s betrothal. There would not be much to discuss; fortunately, her father had left her a dowry in his will along with the right to choose her husband. Ned was kneeling before the Old Falcon, as Jon Arryn touched Ned’s right shoulder with the blade, the steel shone in the sunlight. The ceremony was taking place in Harrenhals Godswood, not far from where she and Ned had their previous discussion.

  
“Eddard of house Stark, do you swear before the eyes of gods and men to defend those who cannot defend themselves, to protect all women and children, to obey your captain's, your liege lord, and your king, to fight bravely when needed and do such other tasks as are laid upon you, however hard or humble or dangerous they may be?” Jon Arryn’s voice rang echoing in the vast forest, his wispy greyish blonde hair like smoke. There was a sense of pride in his voice, and it occurred to Ashara, this man was genuinely happy to knight Ned. She knew Jon Arryn was like a father to Ned, and for a moment, Ashara felt guilty for trying to have her brother knight him in Jon’s place. It would be equivalent to robbing a family of a cherished memory.

The Stark family seemed disinterested in the ceremony. With only Ned’s younger brother, Benjen as she recalled, paying any real attention. Brandon Stark, the heir of Winterfell, looked impressively bored with the proceedings, but she had never seen the man amused unless a serving maid was sitting on his lap.

The only person that seemed happy besides herself and Jon was Robert Baratheon, who was wearing a friendly smile and an intricate golden threaded doublet with stags prancing. He stood behind his mentor, a full head taller, and as muscular as any man she could have dreamt up. She could admit he was a strikingly handsome man, easily as comely as Jaime Lannister or maybe even Rhaegar.

“I do,” Ned’s voice was confident, and there was little in his tone of voice that suggested he was nervous, although she knew he had to be. Her sweet Ned had reservation about being knighted, but he was willing to do it all the same for her benefit if nothing else.

The blade moved from Ned’s right shoulder to his left, and a wirily smile appeared on Jon’s face as he revealed yellowing teeth. “Rise, Ser Eddard of House Stark,” as he did, Jon Arryn calmly handed the blade to his nephew, before enveloping Ned in a tight hug. Robert Baratheon cheered and clapped his hands together creating a booming sound that echoed through the woods. Laughter soon followed as he brought his arms around Ned and Jon both.  
  
Evidently, this ceremony was the farthest thing from formal, hardly comparable to knighting services held in the Great Sept of Baeler, and nothing like the ceremony held for Jaime Lannister a few nights prior when he took the solemn oath of the Kingsguard. It was undoubtedly one of the most joyous ones she recalled witnessing, even with the Starks less than impressed. As Ned and Jon Arryn broke apart, Ashara made her way to her intended.

It was improper, but she brought him into a hug, and laid her head on his chest, as he wrapped his own hands around her. It mattered not what Lyanna said earlier in the day, they had one another, and she would be his wife, and he her husband.

“So you're the one who stole Ned’s heart,” The booming voice caught her off guard as she turned to Robert Baratheon, who was far more intimidating in person. “ I always wanted a sister,” He said surprisingly sincerely, and hugged her tightly, and to her honest surprise, he made no move to touch her inappropriately as he did with all the other girls at the tournament. She returned the hug awkwardly, patting the man on his back as he let her down.

"I have a gift for you two, I was going to wait for the wedding, but I couldn’t help myself.” He handed the parchment in his hand over to Ned, who accepted it with explicit reservation.

"Robert, you did not do anything rash, did you?" Robert laughed and patted Ned on the shoulder as a response.

"Foolish question Ned, of course, I did!" Jon Arryn looked vaguely annoyed, and their conversation seemed to catch the interest of Rickard Stark who made his way to the assembled group. "In this case, however, I talked it over with Jon, he thinks it's a good idea!"

"I said it was not a terrible idea," The elder of the group mentioned, "I did not expect you to act so soon, however. I fear my gift is rather inadequate by comparison."

"That's the highest praise Jon has ever given me I think, and he damn well better find your gift poor compared to mine." Robert turned to Ned, "Now open the scroll, Ned!"

Ned looked more than a bit hesitant but did as his best friend bid. Unsealing the scroll and opening the parchment, he nearly dropped it. "Robert, as I said before this is too much." Her betrothed paled and tried to hand the paper back to Robert who refused to take it.

“It’s not enough,” Robert said waving off Ned's concerns as if they were nothing,”I have few friends I can trust, and I have but one brother,” a massive hand fell on Ned’s shoulder as Robert's lips curled into a broad smile.

_There were few friendships as strong as these two_ , Ashara thought, _Do me and Elia share the same bond?_

The two of known each other since they were children playing Dorne's Water Gardens, but she doubted Elia considered her as a sister. Perhaps because the princess had her own family, and it seemed like Robert only had Ned and Jon?

“Besides, I can think of no man more fit to rule." Robert's voice boomed with pride, and her curiosity had gotten the best of her. She peaked over Ned's shoulder and read the scroll in his hands.

I hereby entrust the High Lordship of the Rainwood and all associated lands, honors, and titles to Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and his descendants. May he and his descendants rule these lands and prosper under the authority of his grace, King Aerys II.  
  
In the corner, Robert Baratheon had signed his name and placed his seal. Aery's Targaryen had also signed the scroll, although when Robert had time to meet with the man she did not know, why he would agree to such a thing is another matter altogether. Anyone with half a brain would realize that this would cause untold chaos in the Stormlands.

Ned's promotion was bound to upset the other Lords of the Stormlands and any relatives Robert happened to have. In the course of a night, Eddard Stark had become the second son of a great house with no lands nor titles or any riches to speak of, to a Knight and one of the most influential Lords in all the Stormlands.

A poisoned gift, although Robert wasn't likely to see it as such, Ned certainly would.

Rickard Stark did not bother to do as she did and read over ned's shoulder. Instead, he held out his hand and waited for Ned to hand the scroll over, which he did.

"An exceptional Gift, but I'm afraid the only thing I can offer you, Ned, is my unwavering support," Rickard Stark looked in his son's eyes, and the message was clear to her. Rickard Stark would protect Ned's authority, even if it meant war. "Howland Reed will be happy to help you settle in."

"I offer the same," Jon Arryn spoke up, " When you go to visit your lands, I will send a few of my Knights of the Vale to make my support known."

"Ha, I'll accompany you myself Ned," The words spoken seemed to go over the jovial man's head, and Ashra could not help but wonder, this fool would rule one of the seven kingdoms? "But there is no need to worry yet, I have made no announcement and can do so after the two of you married if you wish."

"I think that would be for the best," Ned stated after a moment, still studying the scroll with apparent dread in his grey eyes. He was a man that could rule well, but not of the sorts who would chase power. She wondered how he would look with a crown atop his head. "I rather not rush into things yet."

"Aye, I won't rush you, fear not." Robert assured, perhaps sensing his friend's hesitation he added, "I have no desire to force you into anything Ned."

"Eddard appreciates your Kindness I assure you," Rickard Stark said, cutting off anything Ned would say. "On behalf of Winterfell, I must thank you for your generosity."

"Aye, I'm sorry Robert, Thank you I mean it." Ned returned Robert's smile, but it did not reach his eyes. Robert and Jon Arryn seamed to realize this, yet Rickard Stark did not.

"My gift," Jon Arryn began perhaps sensing the tension in the air, and Elbert Arryn approached them a sword in his hand which he held out. A longsword half again longer then the one wielded by most knights. It had a black leather sheath with silver trimmings. A plain steel guard and a hilt wrapped in dark boiled leather. It was unornamented except a pommel which featured a grey wolf. A weapon which seemed perfect for any Stark and a kind gift by all standards. "I hope you may never need to use it in truth, but the day may one day come when you find it necessary."

"Thank you, Jon." Ned accepted the blade and held it in his hands, gazing at the weapon which appeared to be of exquisite quality.

"I must take a moment to speak with my son," Rickard Stark informed them all. "On the morrow, he shall set out to King's landing, and I must brief him first."

"Very Well, Ned, I wish for you and Ashara to join me for dinner tonight if that is acceptable," Jon said after a moment.

"Am I not invited," Robert seemed to pout.

"Since when do you require an invitation?" Jon questioned with amusement.

Rickard Stark seemed unamused, "Lord Baratheon, Lord Arryn," The man said just before turning to walk away, expecting Ned to follow. Which he did, but not before giving his farewells to Robert and Jon, and kissing her on the cheek. He left with his new sword strapped to his hip.

Brandon and Benjan Stark greeted her quickly as well before leaving with hardly a word, and Lyanna just avoided them all together. Arthur also left without a word; their relationship had soured in the past few days. His loyalty was always to Rhaegar, hers to Elia, and as their marriage crumbled her and Arthur's friendship suffered.

"I fear Ned did not like his gift," Robert said quietly to Jon.

"He will come around in time," The elder spoke with confidence, "However, it would have been better if you have spoken to him first. regardless, Lady Dayne, I believe we have time before supper to become better acquainted, and I wish to know all I can about Ned's betrothed."

She smiled at the fatherly figure before her, Ned's own family seemed hard and distant, but his adopted one seemed ready to accept her.

"Aye, I wish to know how you melted Ned's, icy heart. Come now, my pavilion has better wine." Robert smiled, and she followed the two men away from the Godswood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert is a well-meaning idiot, and Lyanna means well, she is just a bit distrustful of the south, and everything she has seen at Harrenhal has only made her dislike the south more. Rickard Stark is not one who cares about his children's happiness, he is an ambitious man, and while he is softer then Tywin, he will take whatever opportunity he sees. Jon Arryn has raised Ned and Robert for a decade at this point, and he genuinely sees them as his children. I also feel like its worth mentioning, Elia is exceptionally annoyed that Rhaegar crowned Lyanna the queen of Love and Beauty. A nobleman is expected to have affairs, and Targaryans have had two wives in the past, but Elia was shamed before every lord in the Seven Kingdoms while pregnant with Rhaegars child. Lyanna also doesn't reciprocate Rhaegars advances, and we will see more of his perspective in future chapters. 
> 
> Btw, the Next Pov Will be Elia, followed by Robert. Ned won't get another POV chapter for a while, and I'm going to try and limit using him and Ashara as much as possible. Even though the story focuses on them, it will be a lot of the outside looking in. Aerys will also get a POV chapter in the future, as will Jaime, and either Jon Con or Rhaeger.


	3. Disappointment and Paranoia - Aerys I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerys meets with the Lords of the realm at the Great Tourney of Harrenhal to test their loyalty. Varys investigation into the relationship between Lyanna Stark and Rhaeagr Targaryen leads him to take certain precautions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking so long. I've been busy with a lot of stuff lately. Fire school, more school, two new jobs, and a bunch of other stuff. I do have a lot of this story written down now, so expect consistent updates for at least the month of September, and hopefully all the way to December.

"I swear to remain loyal, your grace, no matter what actions Lord Tully takes in the days to come," Walter bowed before his King deeply, his long white hair touching the floor as he swore his undying allegiance to the Targaryen line.

It would have been more touching if it hadn’t been done by the dozens before him already.

Aerys wanted to name him a liar, to have him executed for potentially treasonous actions, drawn and quartered in front of every would-be traitor that came to this tourney so that each lord of the seven kingdoms would see what happened when someone dared try to go against the Targaryens.

As things were, he simply offered a thin-lipped smile and signaled Walter Whent to rise to his full height. The man was a far cry from his brother Oswell Whent, the Lord Commander of Aery's Kingsguard. While Oswell was a wide and tall man, all muscle and power even as his hair turned white and his memory began to fade. Walter was little more than a pale reflection of his brother, short and skinny, with shaky hands and nervous eyes. Wearing a silk leather doublet with Bats sewn into the fabric, and leather trousers, along with dark brown riding gloves. He dressed like a fool in Aery’s opinion, but so did everyone else. At least he didn't smell of perfume like some of the reach Lords he talked to throughout the day.

"I never doubted your loyalty," Aerys lied, he still doubted the man's loyalty, but he couldn't act without proof if he didn't want to alienate Oswell and the other lords who were still loyal. "You can go, and inform your brother to bring me Rhaegar on your way out." He dismissed, and Walter nearly hit his head on the stone floor as he bowed one last time before bolting from his own solar as if he had been set aflame, stopping once he exited to speak with Oswell who waited patiently at the door with Llewyn Martell.

Aerys had borrowed Lord Whent's Solar in order to meet with his bannerman, to discuss their loyalties, wherever they may lie, and their actions in case some foolish lord should turn traitorous in the future. He was not pleased with what he found. There were few lords would could be trusted, and none that he would consider reliable. 

For example, Lord Darry would certainly rise for him if there was a rebellion, but he was hardly competent, and Aerys found it likely the man would only succeed in killing himself in the event of a war. Jon Connington was another man who would fight for the Targaryens, but his loyalty was to Rhaeagar.

Then there was Mace Tyrell, the only Lord Paramount both foolish and ambitious enough to seek him out on his own, he lacked the brains to attempt rebellion on his own, but he had the ambition to join the winning side. He was like Tywin in that regard, no loyalty to speak of, Aerys was sure both men would hate the comparison.

The rest of his lords, he couldn't trust. It was becoming increasingly clear by the day his rumored paranoia was justified in the pit of snakes which made up politics in Westeros. The conversations he had with Jon Arryn and Rickard Stark were stilted, neither man said anything of importance, and both swore their allegiance without fuss, but something about the conversations felt wrong as if the two men were in on a jest that he wasn't privy too. A cold knot of dread swept its way into his bowels as he pondered what it could all mean.

If he was an optimist, he would agree with the fools at court, and simply say it was nothing, a simple bout of paranoia, one which robbed him of sleep and comfort, but something that would pass with time.

However, Aerys had not been an optimist since Duskendale, not since Tywin, his alleged best friend, had proved his loyalty by letting him be tortured in a godforsaken city with rats to keep him company and locked in a dimly lit cell that smelled of urine and shit. All for some imagined slight, or because Tywin could not accept that after all these years Joanna preferred a King to a servant. 

No, he wouldn't make the same mistake again. None of his principal bannerman could be trusted either, he would deal with them all when they came for him. He would crush whatever thoughts of rebellion they had under heal, and assure Targaryen dominance for generations.

Some foolish romantic in the reach would see Rhaegar as some tortured soul bound in a loveless marriage. It was no tragedy to be born a prince and marry a pretty bride, even if that pretty bride was Dornish. The truth of the situation is that Rheager had embarrassed himself in front of the realm for some pretty Northern Whore.

The knock at the door interrupted him from his musings. Rhaeagr would never wait for an invitation, and as expected, his silver son entered the room with a soft smile and his hair tied behind his back in a loose ponytail. The Targaryen sigil on his chest was stitched in gold and his violet eyes shined even in the torchlight. He was the perfect prince in appearance, something Aerys never was even in his youth.

"What are your intentions with the Stark Girl," Aerys spoke simply, not wasting time with pleasantries. There was no need with Rhaeagr, his son's opinion of him was set in stone, and there was no reason to put on a front for him. Rhaegar had hated him for years and would hate him for years yet, he wouldn't pretend to care about his son no more then he would pretend to care about the peasants who cleaned his feet or the whore who warmed his bed.

Rhaeagrs smiled disappeared instantly, seemingly surprised by Aery's line of inquiry as if he didn't make a public spectacle of himself by crowning a girl he had never conversed with his Queen of Love and beauty. Aerys waited for the answer, tapping his fingers upon Lord Whent's wooden desk and contemplating having his first son removed from the line of succession.

Unfortunately, it would never work, the Martells would never allow it, regardless of the insult Rhaeagr dealt with them, and the other Great houses would take advantage of any perceived weakness, not mention Viserys had his own set of problems.

"Father, I have no intentions with the Stark girl, I merely crowned her to show the vast amount of resp-"

"Spare me the lies Rhaegar," Aerys cut off the response that Rhaeagar had likely prepared well in advance, "You have never been a skilled liar, and only a fool or a Septon would be gullible enough to believe you have no intentions with the girl." Rising to his feet, Aerys glared at his son. "Do you expect me to believe you made a mockery of yourself and your Dornish wife because you respect the Northerners so dearly?"

"I swear upon the seven, that I have no inten-"

"If you have no intentions with the girl, then you're a fool, and I don't raise fools." The finality of that statement caused his son to flinch back in surprise.

Viserys, who hadn't had his rashness beaten out of him yet, would likely remark that Aerys hadn't raised him anyway. Rhaegar was different. He would never get visibly angry or upset. Instead, he would smile softly offering some useless platitude as he did and then quietly disappear for a moon's turn. It was an excellent way to avoid Aery's wraith if nothing else.

"I'm sorry if you think my actions foolish," Rhaegar bowed with a thin smile, an air of innocence about him. "I believed it would be an excellent way to improve relations with the North.

In all honesty, he found Rhaegar's' action more humorous than anything else. He had made sure to laugh loudly when Rhaegar rode his horse passed Elia Martell and presented a crown of winter roses to Lyanna Stark. Whispers would haunt her every waking moment in the moons to come, they would follow his princely son as well, and optimistically those rumors would destroy whatever support Rhaegar had if he ever tried to take his crown by force.

"Relation's with the North," Aerys scoffed, “It would have been far easier to hire a pale-faced whore and save the Dornish whore you have at home the embarrassment." As expected, Rhaegar didn't react to the comment, but his eyes shifted for a moment, mayhaps the prince did feel guilty. Regardless of whatever guilt Rheager felt, it was more than likely House Targaryen would pay the consequences.

"Elia's pregnant, is she not? Yet, you decided to ignore her for a girl betrothed to another man, a northern whore who hasn't yet seen six and ten name days but more than likely has seen more than six-and ten men."

His lips thinned, and there was a hint of steel in Rhaegar's eyes, but he didn't react besides that. Aerys had always known that his son was no dragon, but he felt disappointed Rhaegar couldn't even claim to be a man. 

But there was something in Rhagars eyes when he commented about the Stark girl, a fire he had never seen in his son's eyes before. Not since he was a boy and asked to be trained in arms after dusting off some old forgotten scrolls. It was a moment of weakness, one that Rhaegar would live to regret. One Aerys wasn't expecting.

"It's not your wife you care about; it's your mistress." Aerys accused, waiting for Rhaegar to deny it, but to his surprise, his son said nothing. Instead, he looked away shamefaced like a petulant child. That was curious, in years of marriage there was nothing Elia could do to win Rhaegar's love. They were courteous to one another, friendly if one wanted to force the word upon the pair, but that was a far cry from what the singers called love. Now that raised an interesting question, What could Lyanna Stark have done in a week that Elia didn't in years? 

"I wasn't expecting this from you Rhaegar," and that was the truth. Aerys assumed Rhaegar had a reason, yet, he expected an actual reason, a play in the Game which would have far-reaching consequences, one that would be apart of Rhaegar's plan to improve his position in Westerosi politics, certainly not something as intangible and limited as love. 

Rhaegar was intelligent in truth, far surpassing his father, and perhaps one day even his grandfather, of that Aerys had no doubt. He was willing to even admit that his son was a capable ruler and often pondered that perhaps he would be remembered as one of the Great Kings in the history of Westeros, so even as Aerys saw him make a fool of himself in the tourney, he had assumed Rhaegar was plotting something.

To say he was surprised by this turn of events was an understatement, it felt odd as well. He had been angry at Rhaegar before, so mad that he wanted his son dead and that he frothed in the mouth. But this was a different feeling, it was one of disappointment.

In a thousand years, he did not foresee his son making the same mistake he did with Joanna.

"I have done nothing improper with Lyanna Stark, the two of us have barely had a conversation with one another, let alone a relationship," Rhaegar's voice was resolute, it didn't leave room for argument. Even so, Aerys didn't believe him, and even if he was telling the truth. One conversation was already one more than necessary.

"What did I say about lying to me Rhaegar. I don't care about your love life in the slightest, continue your dalliances with the girl if you choose, bed her and have her raise your bastards with her husband none the wiser if you so desire. It would hardly be the first time a Targaryen did such a thing," a distant memory of Joanna Lannister flashed in his mind, "However, let me make something clear. You are not to run off with this girl or take her with you anywhere. The lords of the realm are looking for an excuse to rebel, dishonoring Rickard Stark's only daughter is enough of an excuse."

For a moment it looked like he would argue, and that his shoulders slumped and his eyes dulled, lacking their usual sharpness. Perhaps he realized there was no escaping reality of the situation. "I understand father," Rhaegar conceded, for the first time in years accepting his father's word.

Aerys smiled, "Leave me, I have other business to attend to, and your infidelity isn't a priority of mine." Aerys turned his back on his son, making his way back to his seat with slow steps.

Rhaegar hesitated, seemingly uncertain, and then he began to speak, either forgetting who he was talking to or not caring. More than likely the latter.

"That wasn't a suggestion," Aerys interrupted coldly, "I ordered you to leave me. If you wish to defend yourself, Elia's chambers are down the hall, and if you want to continue acting like a fool, I can find a knight to escort you to the Stark girls tent."

Rhaegar looked as if he wanted to defend himself, but true to his nature, he offered his father a ghost of a smile before turning on his heel. He shut the door softly behind him, leaving Aerys to his musings.

Privately, Aerys was thankful. Rhaegar would soon be back in King's Landing, away from the Northern girl, and stuck with his wife and unhappy as every other married man in the seven kingdoms. With luck, no more would come from this.

Then again, when had Aerys ever been lucky?

A moment of silence passed as Aerys waited, and then there was a knock, and then a bald fat man made his way into the room from a connecting door, separate from the on Rhaegar and Walter Whent had previously left from. The man bowed before him, low to the ground, and rose when Aerys acknowledge him with a wave of his hand. The smell of perfume wafted into Aery's nostrils, strong even by royal standards.

"Varys, my favorite eunuch," Aerys greeted.

"Do you know many eunuchs, your grace?" The bald man tilted his head inquisitively.

"One is more than enough," Aerys rapped his fingers upon Walter's desk, "I'm assuming you were listening in as instructed?"

"Of course, your grace, you wanted to know if any Lords lied to you, and I'm afraid to report to you, that more than a few have omitted details."

"And do tell, are Lord Stark and Arryn among those liars?" Aerys pressed, leaning forward.

"I'm afraid those two were speaking the truth, I have found no direct evidence that they are planning a rebellion. They have been in meeting with one another, but I was unable to confirm what was discussed in those meetings. Additionally, Lord Stark has been stockpiling Gold and food, but it seems likely that is in preparation for winter."

"I see," Aerys frowned, he couldn't shake his feelings on those two men, it could be that they were innocent, but he couldn't trust them still. "I expect a full report on the lords that lied to me, no matter how small the lie was."

Varys nodded his head in understanding, the master of Whispers likely formulating a list in his head as they spoke.

"Another thing, was my son among those who lied to me?"

"I am afraid so your grace," Varys look of sympathy was unconvincing, to say the least, "He has spent more time than is proper with Lyanna Stark, his evenings and some of his mornings are often spent ion her company. One can only imagine what they are up too."

"If Lyanna Stark shows any signs of pregnancy, I want her dead. we do not need any Frostfyres running around," Rhaegar would certainly make the girl drink moon tea after each coupling, right? Aerys rather not give the order for Lyanna Stark to be pushed down a flight of stairs, but, well, he had lived with worse.

"That will be difficult my lord, killing a Stark in their own castle," the Eunuch carried a look of deep contemplation. "Not to mention a political disaster if the assassin is caught. However, I do have a suggestion. A child could prove to be a useful hostage. Rickard Stark would never rise against the throne if his grandchild's life was at risk."

Aerys contemplated the situation for a moment, a child could be useful, but it could also prove dangerous. He could already see Rickard, the ambitious fool, calling his banners to give a bastard his crown. No he could not let that happen, the babe would have to die, and the mother with it preferably

"We have Rickard's son as a hostage already, even if he doesn't realize it, we have no need for two Starks in King's Landing". It was fortunate Ashara found something in the plain looking northerner to hold her interest, even if the fling only lasted a few weeks, it would be long enough to trap Eddard Stark. Dragging the fool to King's Landing gave Aerys an opportunity, one he would not miss. "If Lyanna Stark is with child before she is married off, even if it is not Rhaegar's, she dies, that is an order Vary's."

Vary's seemed unhappy with the order, but it was not Aerys duty to make the eunuch happy. The bald man was smart not to voice his displeasure and instead changed the subject, "The Stark Dayne Alliance gives Lord Rickard access to the second strongest force in Dorne, at the price of a formerly landless second son. Should Lord Eddard Stark be taken care of as well, his demise would hamper lord Rickard's southern ambitions"

Aerys looked at the eunuch as if he was a fool. He already explained the value of a Stark Hostage in King's Landing and now he wanted to kill him, that's something a fool would do, and Varys was not a fool. "He lives, he has value as a hostage, and his placement at Lord of the Rainwood will destroy Lord Baratheon's credibility in the region." Truthfully, Aerys wasn't sure what Robert was thinking when he asked permission to name the Stark a lord.

The lord's of the Storm Lands were already apathetic to Robert Baratheon, the decision to name an outsider a Lord, one of the most powerful lords in the region as well, was sure to anger his bannerman. The presence of the new Lord's Dornish bride was to make matters worse, the two regions had a long history of conflict, one that stretches longer than the history of House Baratheon.

"You are to undermine their efforts south, assure that Eddard Stark receives a poor welcome, but Dorne is not a concern," Elia would be a prisoner if it came to war, along with Ashara Dayne, Jaime Lannister, Llewyn Martell, and of course Eddard Stark. "Rickard Stark will never rise against the Iron Throne with his son in our care, and if he does, we can send him the ashes to bury."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's up to you guys to decide if you believe Varys or not regarding the relationship between Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. Additionally, Aery's memories of Joanna might not be exact. Next Chapter should be out by 9/10/2018, and it will be Elia's meeting with Lyanna Stark. From There, we go to a Robert Chapter, then a Jaime Chapter, and then we're back to Ashara Dayne. I do plan to skip around a bit, I also want to do a Rhaegar or Lyanna chapter, but I'm trying to figure out how to fit that in. If ya'll have any questions, feel free to ask.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading.


	4. Discussion - Elia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia Martell talks with Lyanna about her relationship with Rhaegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do enjoy and tell me what you think. Elia offers some sound advice to Lyanna and only time will tell if she heads it. This chapter has convinced me to do a Lyanna POV chapter after the Jaime one, so keep an eye out in the future.

There was no beauty to Harrenhal, and while the Whents could throw a tourney, decorate the caste with the heraldry of every great lord in Westeros, even throw a feast which could impress any lord no matter how great or small, an inescapable feeling of gloom pervaded the castle and its inhabitants.

Darkened lopsided towers cast shadows over the tourney grounds, and the cracked moss-ridden stone only serve to remind the guests of the futility of standing up to Targaryen rule. 

Elia, of course, needed no reminding. Years spent in the court of Aery's the Mad forced an unfortunate realization upon her. Elia had limited influence in court, and managing Westerosi politics was beyond her scope. Even her husband rarely heeded her word, and that started long before the Stark girl got in the way.

She smiled grimly at the thought and walked across the battered fortress with a singular destination in mind. Her Uncle Lewyn a few short steps behind, deadly as a viper, and bright as the sun in his shining White Armor. He would be her only company for this little trip, and her sole companion for the long journey back to King's landing. Ashara decided to leave without her, departing with the Baratheon party along with her betrothed back to the City, going long before the King's party. Rhaegar would also not be accompanying her. He had been avoiding her like a whore with the pox since crowning Lyanna.

She couldn't blame Ashara for leaving her behind, Elia wanted her friend to be happy with her "Ned" while she could, and besides, the Baratheon party was originally going to depart along with the King's until it became clear that the Royal group would not be ready to leave for a few more hours.

The reasoning for the King's delay was simple; his servants were happy to take their time, even though Aerys stated his desire to leave at first light. After all, no one ever rushed to follow the mad man's orders when blame could be avoided. The idea that he couldn't burn everyone made the foolish brave if even for a moment. None would dream of disobeying the King back in the Capital, but here in Harenhal, where the word treason was on every lord's lips, the chambermaids and cleaners could have their petty revenge without fear of reprimand, at least for the time being. When the party found its way back to King's Landing, someone would burn for this. She had no doubt.

Still, that gave her time to run one last errand; one Elia had been putting off for far too long. Honestly, Elia was going to skip it altogether, but with the delay, and without Ashara to keep her company, she had no excuses.

The Stark tents were easy to find, no other High Lord would decorate in such dull greys and with unornamented banners, in the proverbial circus of tents in the courtyard, the Starks stood out because of how little they decorated. That was not necessarily a good thing either, If lord Rickard truly wanted to be seen as a player in the Game, and his actions seemed to suggest he did, he would have to learn to appear as something more significant then a pauper in public. It was hard enough to take the Stark's seriously as it was, none of them had left an impression on the southern nobility this tourney. Brandon Stark having lost in the first round of the Tourney to Barristan the Bold. Rickard had not attempted to set himself apart from the other lords, although the rumors of his dealings with Lord Arryn and Tully were of some interest. The youngest child, whose name escaped her at the moment, wasn't worth mentioning. Eddard Stark had perhaps made the best impression, but that seemed to be more accidental than any intentional act to prove himself, and besides, his successes were only known to a select few at the moment. Regardless, he walked away from the tourney a Lord of the Stormlands and with the prettiest girl in Westeros on his arm. Regardless, the Starks as a whole were not considered worthy of discussion to most southern lords, with the sole exception of Lyanna Stark. 

In front of the Stark tents, two fools stood guard. Both men were pale broad men who were quite plain looking. Nothing impressive in the slightest, but the fact they straightened as she approached, and the way they gripped their weapons, she pegged them above the average Gold Cloak.

"I've come to speak to Lyanna Stark," She told them simply, bringing her hands together in front of herself in the fakest presentation of joy she could muster. "Would you fetch her for me so we could go for a walk?"

"Lord Rickard has given the order that she is not to leave or to have visitors," The guard said, not meeting her eye. A smarter man would have said she wasn't present, but what could one expect from the uneducated guardsman. 

"I don't believe I asked that," She said in a fake tone of sincerity, looking to her right, "Uncle, refresh my memory, what did I say?"

"I think you ordered these men to fetch the Stark Girl," Llewyn smiled lazily, despite his small stature, he was an intimidating man, and he had a reputation for skill at arms that would give even the most season knight pause. "I think it would be in their best interest if they agreed," he offered. It was an unstated threat, one that he couldn't follow through on, not without starting a war, one which would likely end with the death of the Dorne, but most guards wouldn't be smart enough to know that, the men before her were no exception.

"Quite right Uncle!" Elia cheerfully responded, and turned to the Northern guards, who wore grim expressions, gripping their weapons with newly unsteady hands. "So, you understand, correct?"

It was less than a moment later that the guards it was in their best interest to fetch Lyanna, deciding that their lives were worth more than their sense of loyalty. With their departure, Elia could allow herself to relax slightly.

Her false smile slipped from her lips, and she let out a sigh of relief. There were dozens of ways her plan could have failed. If Varys had been wrong with his information, and Rickard or Brandon Stark had been present, if the guards had been more informed, or if Lyanna Stark hadn't actually been under House arrest like the spider said, well, then she would have had to return to her tents shamefaced after embarrassing herself publically, that or come up with a new plan. However, it seemed as if her gamble had paid off in full. She would have her chat with Lyanna, and while the Starks could be angry with her, there was very little they would be able to do about it. Winterfell was a far place from King's Landing after all. In the end, word of this little incident would spread, Elia would make sure of it.

It would show the nobles in King's landing that the name Elia Martell was still one to be feared, even without direct support from Rhaegar or her bastard father in law. Ashara would, of course, be a bit annoyed with her, but well, that was a problem for another day.

A few minutes had passed in relative silence before Lyanna appeared before them without announcement, the guards seemingly dismissed. Her grey eyes showed wariness as she approached, much like a wounded animal, but her steps were steady and without a sign of hesitation. The rumors were undoubtedly true in some regards, Lyanna was as brave as she was beautiful.

Lyanna wore plain grey clothes, more fitting for the bastard offspring of a poor knightly house then for the daughter of a Lord paramount. It was clear to see that she put little effort into her appearance, wearing the minimum amount of makeup needed for her status, and her hair straight down. There was a beauty to Lyanna that was difficult for Elia to describe. Even in her gold-threaded dress that left her shoulders bare, her hair done up in a fanciful reach style adored by the ladies in court and accompanied by a knight of the Kingsguard, she still felt plain.

She felt comforted by the fact that almost any woman would, only Ashara and Cersei Lannister could genuinely rival Lyanna's beauty, but even then, Elia knew how hard those two worked to maintain it, Ashara and Cersei both dressed in the most elegant clothes, and took time to keep up with court fashion, all so they could wield their beauty as a weapon as all woman were trained to do. This very morning, Elia had seen Ashara wake up with the sun to have her hair braided in such a way that her beloved would take notice on their ride to King's Landing. 

Lyanna didn't seem work for it all, nor did she seem to care about appearances, and it made her all the better in comparison. 

"Would you care to join me for a walk? Elia offered Lyanna while putting on an air of Queenly authority

"I could be mistaken," Lyanna eyed her uncle Lleyn with a distaste, and a look of acceptance in her grey eyes, "But I feel as if I have no choice in the matter."

"My, you really are an observant one," Llewyn joked, and Elia debated on giving a pity laugh.

"Thank you," Lyanna curtseyed in mocking way, "I'm told I get it from my aunt, one of the good ones I hope." She gave a small smile, but she still seemed rather gloomy, reminding Elia of her brother.

"Shall we? Elia said, gesturing for the younger girl to follow.

Lyanna nodded her head, giving no vocal response, but indicating that she would follow. So Elia led them away from the tents, and instead started her walk towards the God's wood

It was silent for a time as they continued their stroll, the eyes of many of the residents of the castle on them. Lyanna seemed uncomfortable with the attention but kept her head held high, even if she stayed closer to Elia then strictly necessary.

"Listen," Lyanna spoke first as they entered the Godswood, her voice rather low, " I, didn't know the Prince was going to do that, I swear, the two of us had only one conversation prior to that, and it was him reprimanding me for the way I acted at one of the feasts. It was not my intention to cause you any trouble." Lyanna fumbled over words, this was a girl who was not used to apologizing, and it showed in her anxious movements. It was a complete turnaround from what Elia expected of the girl, and it helped to ease the nerves that started up when Elia had first taken in the girl's appearance, it was a bit surprising in truth, yet surprises barely fazed Elia at this point.

"I'm not here for that, in all honesty, I have nothing to fear from you." Lyanna looked at her with surprise. "I did not come here looking for a verbal spar, nor do I desire to go over something such as proper behavior, because in all honesty, if your father hasn't taught you that by this point, your hopeless." Elia had not meant for her words to sound so insulting, but she honestly didn't care much about offending the girl

Lyanna flinched away at that comment, and frowned, "Then why did you come?"

"I was getting to that. Patience is a virtue your father should have taught you." She couldn't help herself for that remark but still felt bad about it afterward, Lyanna was being somewhat polite about everything considering the circumstances. "I came to warn you, quite simply, and do keep in mind I'm not threatening you with personal violence." Seeing Lyanna nod her head in understanding, Elia continued, "stay away from Rhaegar, I understand what this must sound like, but you're in a rather precarious position at the moment."

"If you truly have nothing to fear from me as you claim," Lyanna spoke up, "Shouldn't you be having this conversation with your husband?"

"Careful girl," Llewyn cautioned.

"He is a prince of the blood," Elia grimaced, she felt a hint of rage begin to awaken with Lyanna's last comment. It had struck closer to the reality of the situation then she would like to admit, " If Rhagar decides to keep a mistress at court, there is little myself or anyone, not even Aerys could do to stop him."

In Westeros, A king, a prince, even most Lord Paramounts were expected to have a mistress or two. The old Gardener kings even used to have an official title at court for their favorite mistress. Of course, this wasn't the case everywhere. In Dorne, it was accepted for a lord to have a mistress for love and a wife for heirs, in the Stormlands it was much the same. In the Iron Isles, a mistress was not typically accepted, but concubines were a daily part of life from what she knew. Only the Vale and the North were against their lords having them, and in the North, that was more because wasting resources in Winter, for what was primarily a highly paid whore, would make any lord a laughing stock.

"Then find him one," Lyanna said, causing Elia to stare at her with some surprise. "I don't want Rhaegar, I want nothing to do with him if I can help it, but I...." Lynna looked away, and for a second, she almost seemed, afraid. " I don't know what to do," She said, and Elia suddenly reminded that Lyanna had not yet seen sixteen name days, that she was still a just a young girl, far too young to be embroiled in the politics of King's Landing. "I heard the stories, of Aegon the unworthy, the rumors of Joanna Lannister and Aerys, even of some of the crueler Starks when they still claimed the Winter Crown. If a king chases after a woman, no matter who she is, she can't refuse. If he finds someone else, a mistress to keep his attention away from me then we can all move past this."

There was a truth to Lyanna's words, one that Elia did not wish to consider possible. Aerys was a madman, and Aegon was cruel, but Rhaegar was, well, just Rhaegar. He was kind and compassionate, a bit strange at times, but never cruel. She could not imagine him doing what Aegon had done, what Aerys might have done, it was out of the question. Yet..., she never would have imagined Rhaegar crowning another woman the Queen of Love and Beauty moons past. Elia had assumed that if Lyanna wasn't there to tempt Rhaegar, and if she didn't try to get close, then there was nothing to worry about. The idea that might not be the case, that Lyanna was more a victim in this than anything else, it made her uneasy.

"What you're suggesting is out of the question," Elia interrupted. "You are aware that you recommend I find a mistress for my husband, you understand that, right?"

"I heard the Dornish were .... um, open to that sort of thing," Lyanna looked at least embarrassed by her admitted lack of knowledge, a small shade of crimson dusting her cheeks. 

Llewyn stared at her with a mixture of amazement and irritation. Mumbling something about men only being so lucky under his breath

"I didn't mean to offend," She blushed.

"It's fine," honestly, Lyannas displeasure with Ashara made a bit more sense now if she truly believed every Dornish was such a slattern. "The Dornish have a reputation for that sort of thing, but no Wife wants their husband to have a mistress." It happened of course, and sometimes the noble ladies even supported their husband on the endeavor, generally only if their health couldn't support it or even a few cases where the men in question were too large in a particular regard, or just incompatible personality wise with the wife. But Elia was not one to allow such a thing if she could help it. 

Especially if what the Maester said was true, that this would be her last child. She knew how much Rhaegar obsesses over having three, and she could not risk being replaced.

It was not that she loved Rhaegar, Elia knew that she did not despite their years together. At the very least, she did not love him how the songs described, her heart did not go aflutter, and her steps did not feel lighter in his presence. However, he was the father of their children, and over the years, he had become a friend, a deeply valued individual she could always turn too. 

Nowadays that seemed like a distant memory.

"You say you have no interest in him, and I believe you, I can't imagine you would pursue him on your own. However, if Rhaegar pursues you, it would be in your best interest to ignore him completely. Honestly, I wouldn't even tell your father or brothers about it, and certainly not your betrothed, it could spark an incident," One that would end with one of them dead or replaced, that was better off left unsaid. 

"Not even Ned?" Lyanna questioned.

Right Ned Stark, a man who always seemed to overcomplicate things for her. "He is to begin his life in the capital. If he learns to dislike Rhaegar so early, it risks his chances of establishing himself in the south. Stormland lords like Jon Connington will act against him if he even things Rhaeagr dislikes him."

"I see," Lyanna deflated, perhaps realizing that whatever Rhagear did, she would be on her own.

"Ignore him, Winterfell is far, he will not pursue you past the neck," She hoped. She wasn't sure if Rhagar was even still pursuing her in all honesty, or if he even intended to pursue her in the first Place, Varys was tightlipped regarding this secret.

"Still, I never meant for any of this to happen, I, if something does happen, can I write you?" Lyanna seemed hopeful, so Elia was going to feel bad when she squashes those hopes under heel.

"No, I am afraid not. There are spies everywhere in the Capitol, whatever letters you send, could very well find themselves in another's hands." Elia almost felt bad about Lyannas borderline frightened expression, " After this, I can't imagine us ever talking again, and if we do, it certainly won't be under happy circumstances at least not until your marriage to Robert Baratheon."

Lyanna was silent, looking dejected and despondent, and Elia simply stared at her, hopeful to the girl was genuine about her lack of interest in Rhaegar.

"You both look so gloomy, worry not, everything will be fine," Llewyn said with a smile while prodding her on the shoulder her playfully. She couldn't help the small smile on her lips, and Lyanna offered one up as well.

Elia almost believed his kind words, and sincerely hoped Lyanna did as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that ends the discussion. The very next chapter will be Bobby B arriving in the Capitol with ned and Ashara, and after that, we get to see how Jaime is adjusting to his life in the Kingsguard.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to tell me what you think of the Story. In truth, this is just to start the story, but it felt a bit sappy for me in the end. The next chapter will feature a few reactions to Ned's betrothal, and show what the future holds for the couple.


End file.
